Good Wife, Good Mother
by Nakashima Yukari
Summary: "Aku hanya senang bisa menjadi istri Naruto-kun. Apalagi sekarang kita juga punya Boruto-kun yang harus kita jaga. Aku selalu ingin menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik bagi Naruto-kun dan juga Boruto-kun.""Justru akulah yang paling beruntung bisa mendapatkan dirimu." #Special for NHFD 6 2015 #Family #Romance


**Hola hola minna-samaa...**

**Yuka datang nih dengan fanfic Yuka yang terbaru. Karena fanfic ini Yuka buat dalam rangka memperingati NHFD, tentu saja pairingnya Naruhina tercinta. Yuka sempat bingung harus bikin cerita fluffy yang bagaimana, namun akhirnya jadilah seperti ini. Ngerjain fanfic ini agak ngebut juga, karena Yuka hari senin mau ENAS dan pengen publish sebelum hari itu biar gak kepikiran. Yuka minta doanya yaa dari minna-sama agar Yuka bisa ngerjain ENAS dengan lancar dan bisa LULUS. AMIINNN...**

**Yaudah, kalau begitu silakan membaca...**

**GOOD WIFE, GOOD MOTHER**

**By Nakashima Yukari**

**Special for NHFD#6 2015****#NHFD6 #Family**

**GENRE : FAMILY, AU, ROMANCE, FLUFFY (?)**

**WARNING : KLISE, SEDIKIT OOC, TYPO (maybe)**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Malam hari adalah saat yang tepat bagi setiap orang untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya dari penat setelah bekerja atau menjalani aktivitas lainnya. Karena setiap manusia pasti butuh istirahat.

"Ughh..."lenguh Naruto dalam tidur sambil merubah posisi tidurnya dari berbaring menjadi posisi miring sambil merentangkan sebelah tangannya lebar-lebar. Tangan tan yang berotot itu meraba-raba area ranjang di sebelahnya yang kosong. Merasa tempat itu kosong, Ia pun bangun.

Melihat jam digital di laci dekat ranjangnya sebentar.'Pukul 2 pagi. Kemana dia?'batinnya bertanya. Ia pun bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan mencari sesorang. Sesekali Ia mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk dan susah untuk terbuka. Maklum, Ia baru pulang dari kantor jam 11 malam lantaran ada rapat dengan perusahaan lain.

Kakinya melangkah mencari sesorang itu. Samar-samar Ia mendengar suara seseorang berbicara di kamar paling ujung. Ia lantas berjalan menuju kamar itu dan segera membuka pintunya.

"Hinata, apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"tanya Naruto pada istrinya yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu pengantar tidur untuk sang bayi. Hinata yang merasa dipanggil langsung menoleh.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kau bangun? Apa suara tangisan Boruto-kun yang membangunkanmu?"tanya Hinata pada suaminya yang tampak kelelahan. Mendekati suaminya dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Tidak, aku terbangun karena aku merasa kau tidak ada di ranjang. Apa Boruto rewel lagi?"tanya sang ayah sambil mengusap surai pirang sang anak yang sama sepertinya. "Kau tidak boleh menyusahkan ibumu Boruto."

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Kurasa Boruto-kun lapar, makanya aku langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan menyusuinya. Sekarang dia sudah kenyang dan mulai mengantuk."jelas Hinata pada suaminya. Matanya memperhatikan putranya yang masih berumur dua bulan itu tengah mencoba tidur di dekapan sang bunda.

"Dia itu, malam-malam begini lapar. Apa kau tidak ngantuk, Hinata? Hooaamm..."ucap Naruto sambil menguap.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku juga mengantuk. Tapi, kalau aku tidak bangun lalu Boruto-kun bagaimana? Kasihan kan kalau dia kelaparan, sebagai ibunya aku harus memberinya makan kapanpun ia lapar. Termasuk di malam hari seperti ini."ungkap Hinata sambil menganyun-ayunkan pelan tubuh anaknya agar lelap tidurnya.

"Iya, aku tahu kau memang ibu yang baik Hinata."ucap Naruto sambil mengusap lembut puncak kepala istrinya itu. Sedangkan Hinata meskipun sudah meinkah dan dikaruniai seorang anak tetap saja malu dengan suaminya.

Boruto sudah terlelap dan Hinata meletakkan anaknya ke dalam keranjang bayi. Naruto masih disana menemani Hinata hingga anaknya benar-benar terdidur. Lalu sepasang suami istri itu melangkah pergi dan kembali ke kamar mereka. Naruto terlebih dahulu naik ke atas ranjang lalu disusuloleh Hinata. Mereka masih belum tidur, hanya berbaring menyamping dan saling berhadapan. Namun, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bersuara sampai Hinata yang memulainya.

"Naruto-kun."panggilnya lirih kepada suaminya.

"Hm. Ada apa, Hinata?"sahut Naruto aka suaminya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."ucap Hinata tiba-tiba sambil mendekat ke arah suaminya dan memeluknya erat.

"Ke-kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini? Apa ada hal yang mengganggumu?"tanya Naruto pada istrinya. Ia sedikit terkejut karena tidak biasanya Hinata memeluknya terlebih dahulu seperti ini.

"Aku hanya senang bisa menjadi istri Naruto-kun. Apalagi sekarang kita juga punya Boruto-kun yang harus kita jaga. Aku selalu ingin menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik bagi Naruto-kun dan juga Boruto-kun."ungkap Hinata sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang suaminya. Mungkin dia malu berkata demikian.

Naruto juga sedikit bingung dengan perlakuan Hinata akhirnya balas memeluk istrinya tak kalah erat lalu berkata, "Justru akulah yang paling beruntung bisa mendapatkan dirimu. Aku bisa memiliki seorang istri yang cantik dan baik sepertimu, serta mencintaiku dengan tulus. Boruto juga sangat beruntung bisa mempunyai ibu yang begitu perhatian kepada anaknya. Kuharap dia bisa tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik sepertimu." Naruto mengecup puncak kepala istrinya sebentar dan mendekatkan wajanya ke arah sang istri.

"Selama ini, Naruto-kun lah yang menjadi semangat hidupku. Aku selalu sulit berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, namun Naruto-kun mengajariku agar aku punya teman. Semakin lama aku mengenal Naruto-kun, perasaan ini semakin tumbuh dan tidak bisa kutahan. Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau Naruto-kun akan membalas perasaanku. Aku tidak pernah membayangkannya sejauh itu."ujar Hinata kepada suaminya.

"Kaa-san selalu mengatakannya padaku, jika aku menikah suatu saat nanti aku harus bisa menemukan wanita sepertinya. Awalnya aku tidak begitu mengerti, apakah aku harus menikah dengan wanita yang galak seperti Kaa-san?" Naruto menjelaskannya sambil bercanda.

"Naruto-kun, kau tidak boleh begitu. Bagaimana pun dia tetaplah Kaa-sanmu."tegur Hinata dengan lembut.

"Hahaha, iya aku tahu. Namun, aku baru mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kaa-san dengan wanita sepertinya. Dia ingin aku menikah dengan wanita yang baik, mencintaiku dengan tulus, dan mau berkorban untukku. Aku merasa tenang dan nyaman saat bersamamu, saat bersamamu aku merasakan kehangatan yang dulu aku rasakan saat bersama Kaa-san. Aku bahagia, sungguh bahagia. Kini, Boruto mempunyai ibu yang akan selalu menjaganya, selalu melindunginya, dan selalu menyayanginya. Bertemu denganmu merupakan hal terindah dalam hidupku."jelas Naruto sungguh-sungguh walau terkesan sedikit gombal.

"Bagaimana kalau seandainya Naruto-kun tidak menikah denganku? Apakah Naruto-kun akan tetap bahagia nantinya?"tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Karena aku tidak pernah membayangkan masa depanku dengan orang lain kecuali dirimu, Uzumaki Hinata."balas Naruto.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah suaminya yang begitu dekat darinya. Jawaban Naruto membuat jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang. Dua pasang mata tersebut saling menyelam satu sama lain ketika berpandangan. Wajah mereka saling mendekat hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Deru napas Naruto yang sedikit berat menyapu wajah Hinata yang mulai merona. Mengerti akan keinginan suaminya, Hinata lantas memejamkan matanya dan tak lama kemudian ia merasakan bibir Naruto menempel pada bibirnya.

Mereka berciuman dengan mesra namun tidak terburu-buru. Bibir Naruto menjelajahi seluruh permukaan bibir istrinya seolah tak membiarkan ada satu bagian pun yang terlewatkan. Hinata membalas ciuman sang suami walau dengan malu-malu. Dengan ciuman ini, seolah-olah perasaan mereka tersampaikan satu sama lain.

Setelah hampir tiga puluh detik saling mengunci bibir satu sama lain, Naruto menghentikan ciumannya dan sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata. Dilihatnya wajah istrinya yang merona merah layaknya tomat, tangannya tergerak untuk membelai pipi pualam Hinata dengan sayang.

"Naruto-kun, aku mencintaimu."ucap Hinata tiba-tiba.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya sedikit terkejut, namun Ia tersenyum setelahnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata."jawabnya sambil memeluk tubuh istrinya kembali.

Mereka kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk kembali tidur. Mereka tidur sambil berpelukan. Saling memberi kehangatan dan berbagi kasih sayang. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia. Memiliki pasangan hidup yang tulus mencintai dan mau berkorban demi pasangannya. Itulah pasangan yang sempurna.

OMAKE

Enam tahun kemudian

"Kaa-chaann.."panggil seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang kepada ibunya seraya berlari memasuki pintu rumahnya.

"Boruto-nii, tunggu aku.."teriak seorang anak perempuan bersurai indigo yang tengah berada di gendongan seorang laki-laki sambil masuk ke dalam rumah setelah menutup pintunya.

Mereke berdua berlari ke arah dapur. Anak laki-laki tadi yang sampai terlebih dahulu langsung memeluk ibunya yang sedang memasak dari belakang. "Kaa-chan, Boruto pulang."ucapnya kepada Hinata aka sang ibu.

Merasa sang anak tengah memeluk kakinya, Hinata menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya sejenak lalu berjongkok untuk menyetarakan tingginya dengan sang putra.

"Boruto-kun sudah selesai latihan melempar shuriken? Dimana Tou-san dan juga Himawari?"tanya Hinata pada anaknya sambil mengelus kepala putranya pelan.

"Kami disini."suara berat seorang laki-laki dewasa lah yang menyapa telinganya. Hinata langsung menoleh kearah suara dan melihat Naruto –sang suami- tengah menggendong putri mereka. Melihat sang ibu, Himawari langsung turun dari gendonga ayahnya dan berlari menuju ibunya.

"Kaa-chan, Boruto-nii daritadi menggoda Hima. Hima ditakut-takuti sampai menangis. Nanti Boruto-nii jangan Kaa-chan beri ramen spesial saat makan malam nanti yaa."Himawari mengadu kepada ibunya tentang kejahilan kakaknya.

"Aku tidak menakut-nakutinya, Kaa-chan. Benar, aku tidak berbohong."ujar Boruto membela diri.

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Hima-chan anak yang berani kan? Hima-chan tidak boleh gampang takut agar jadi anak yang kuat."nasihat Hinata pada putrinya, lalu ia beralih kepada Boruto. "Dan Boruto-kun, kau juga tidak boleh seperti itu ya lain kali. Sebagai kakak yang baik Ia harus melindungi adiknya. Bukankah Boruto-kun ingin menjadi kakak yang baik?"nasihatnya pada putranya.

"Baik, Kaa-chan."jawab Boruto dan Himawari bersamaan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian semua ayo cuci tangan dan kaki kalian dulu. Setelah itu, Kaa-chan akan memasak ramen spesial untuk kita semua."pinta Hinata pada anak-anaknya. "Ajak Tou-chan kalian juga ya?"lanjutnya sambil melirik ke arah Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Yeeyyy.. Siap, Kaa-chan. Ayo Tou-chan kita cuci tangan bersama."ucap Boruto bersemangat mendengar sang bunda memasak ramen kesukaannya. Ia lalu menggandeng tangan Himawari menuju kamar mandi.

Naruto masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya sambil menatap istrinya sambil tersenyum. Hinata yang sebelumnya memperhatikan kepergian anak-anaknya mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto. Keduanya saling melempar senyuman sebelum Naruto menyusul kedua buah hatinya ke kamar mandi. Dalam hati Hinata begitu bahagia bisa memiliki keluarga yang bahagia bersama Naruto dan kedua anaknya, Boruto dan Himawari.

Ia akan selalu berusaha menjadi seorang istri yang baik bagi suaminya. Serta menjadi ibu yang baik pula bagi anak-anak mereka. Akan menjaga, serta menyayangi keluarganya dengan sepenuh hati. Karena wanita yang baik akan menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik saat ia dewasa kelak.

**Akhirnya selesai juga.. bisa bernafas lega Yuka sekarang. Tinggal menunggu respon, review, komentar dari reader-sama sekalian. Sempetin review juga yaa buat silent reader-sama, karena review merupakan hal penyemangat buat Yuka.**

**Udah dulu deh ceritanya, ketemu Yuka lagi setelah selesai ujian yaa...**

**Sincerely**

**Yuka**


End file.
